


The Mountain Goats

by Flamo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Rated teen because of some casual swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamo/pseuds/Flamo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "you live in the room next door to mine and you have been playing the mountain goats very loudly for the past five hours. are you. i mean. are you okay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mountain Goats

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from this post: http://emeraldcreeper.tumblr.com/post/105057148454/robinalaska-melodramaticguitarsolo-important  
> The lyrics at the beginning and end (italics) are from "Milk Song" by The Mountain Goats.  
> This is my first work in this fandom, and my first fic in a long time, so advice is really welcome. Also please let me know if there are any mistakes or anything I literally wrote this in an hour and didn't even edit it. I'm so sorry.

_"When the sky was the colour of cream..."_

Ray slammed his fists down on his desk, glaring at the wall in front of him. The person in the room next to him had been blasting what he had discovered was 'The Mountain Goats' for the almost 5 hours now. Ray rubbed his temples and found himself wishing- not for the first time- that he wasn't a freshman at college and didn't have to live in the dorms. He sighed before getting to his feet, deciding he had had enough and was going to go ask his neighbour to _lower his shitty fucking music._ He quickly pulled on a pair of cargo shorts before stalking out into the hallway, making sure to slam his door behind him. He quickly made his way to the door to the left of his and stood in front of it, hesitating for only a moment before banging heavily on the door. There was immediate bang followed by what sounded like cussing, though it was hard to tell over the music. Then, the music was turned down and the door was being pulled open and-

            Oh. Standing in front of Ray was a large man with messy light brown hair and shockingly icy blue eyes. He was rubbing a spot on the back of his head and had an eyebrow raised in question at Ray. Fuck. He had not expected the guy to be so attractive.

            "Hey, uh, I live in the room next door and you've been blasting that shit music for the past, like, five hours and I just wanted to make sure you were, like, okay. Are you? I mean. Are you okay?" Ray let out an awkward cough, looking over the guy's shoulder and into his room in an attempt to avoid his gaze. The first thing he noticed was a poster of a cow that had been absolutely defiled with marker on the back wall and quickly decided he was much better off just looked at the floor.

            When the guy let out a deep chuckle, Ray was so shocked his eyes snapped up to look at him. He was now rubbing the back of his neck, looking extremely embarrassed. "Uh, yeah. Sorry about that. I use The Mountain Goats as motivation to get things done quicker, y'know, so I can make it stop. I usually use headphones, but I broke them the other day and can't really afford to buy a new pair right now. Again, I'm really sorry." The guy sounded sheepish and was avoiding looking at Ray. His voice was fucking smooth as butter, though. Soft and shy yet deep at the same time.

            "Its fine, man. Like I said, just wanted to make sure you were alright." Ray said, taking pity on the guy, "I'm Ray, by the way. Ray Narvaez Jr."

            "Ryan Haywood." The guy- Ryan- said, finally meeting Ray's eyes with a shy smile and holding out his hand. Ray quickly took it with a grin. "You a freshman?"

            "Yeah," Ray grimaced, "It fucking sucks. School is hard, man."

            "Yeah, I get that." Ryan laughed and Ray almost fucking swooned right there it sounded so amazing. "I'm a fifth year. It only gets worse." Ray frowned at that, his eyebrows raising in shock.

            "Dude, what the fuck. Why are you still living on campus if you're a fucking fifth year?"

            "Honestly, it's just easier." Ryan said with a shrug, not seeming to really care.

            "You're fucking crazy." Ray laughed, shaking his head, "Anyway, uh, I should probably head back to my room. Finish up some homework. See you around?"

            "Sure, man." Ryan said with a grin, then frowned, "Hey, wait there a second." He said before quickly moving back into his room to snatch something off his desk. He quickly made his way back to Ray, a shy smile on his face, "I was wondering if you'd maybe wanna exchange numbers?"

            "Of course, dude." Ray said, making a grabby motion at Ryan with his hand. The older man simply laughed, shaking his head before handing his phone to Ray. It was already open to the new contact page so he quickly punched in his name and number before sending himself a quick text using Ryan's phone. His phone went off in his pocket almost immediately and quickly added Ryan as a contact before handing him his phone back. Ryan nodded in thanks, sliding it into his back pocket.

            "Uh, well I think I'm gonna head out to eat now..." Ryan said, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot before adding, "Do you maybe want to join me?"

            "Like, on a date?" Ray blurted out without thinking. His eyes immediately widened and he began spluttering out excuses, but Ryan just smiled softly at him.

            "It can be a date if you want." He stated simply, cocking an eyebrow at Ray, who was shocked into silence.

            "I- yeah, man." Ray mumbled, blushing.

            "Great. Let me just grab my wallet." Ryan quickly slipped back into his room and fumbled around in a drawer, pulling out his wallet and sliding it into his back pocket before quickly turning off the quietly playing stereo. Ray bit back a grin as he remembered the reason he had come knocking on Ryan's door, all his previous frustration forgotten. Then, Ryan was in front of him again, slipping out into the hallway and pulling his door closed and locking it in one fluid motion. "Ready?"

            "Y-yeah... Let me just lock my door." Ray stuttered, quickly moving back towards his door and fumbling with his keys for a minute before successfully locking his door. Ryan had been waiting patiently and flashed Ray a small smile once he was finished. Ray gave him a small nod before they began walking side-by-side down the hallway. As the stood next to each other, waiting for the elevator with their arms lightly touching, Ray found himself thanking that shitty indie folk rock band for his newfound friend- maybe boyfriend.

_"Made a very patient man of me. Yeah."_

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Who The Hell Do You Think You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764554) by [dekusicepack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekusicepack/pseuds/dekusicepack)




End file.
